1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to waste, specifically to an improved way of retrieving, and collecting dog waste.
2. Description of Prior Art
Waste is retrieved, and collected in various ways. The preferred method for collecting dog waste is picking it up by hand with a plastic bag over the hand or by using a shovel like device. There are many different Patented methods for dealing with dog waste, but not one deals with the problem of dog excrement in a convenient enough way to be widely used. This device utilizes the best attributes of both methods, so that the user has the convenience of a shovel with the protective benefits of a plastic bag. Although there have been several attempts at solving this problem, none do it as efficiently and effortlessly as my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,596 (1972), issues to Yonaites, discloses a caddy for collecting refuse by holding a plastic bag open by a wire frame, which requires mater to be swept into the open bag. This device does not use a bag to form a closed pocket, nor does it utilize a jaw-like mechanism to collect and trap and material when the release mechanism is activated. U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,135 (1975), issued to Magliaro, discloses a device that is used for collecting animal waste that has a cable mechanism located at one end of the device that closes a hinged collector that contains a bag to trap the material. This device requires the use of a nonstandard bag that is inserted inside of the device. Also, the device utilizes a solid shovel-like configuration that collects mater with a scooping, rather than jaw-like encapsulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,710 (1983), issued to Fehr, discloses a device that collects animal waste with a scissor like set of jaws, which are inserted, into a bag. This device requires a new bag for each use; otherwise the previously collected mater will fall out, and is of a fixed length. U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,729 (1989) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,572 (1995), both issued to Peck, disclose simple devices for collecting animal waste with a wire frame surrounded by a plastic bag and a hand held wand which is necessary for retrieval of the material. The operation of these devices require that the user has to bend or stoop and get very close to the material, as if he were using his hand inside of a bag.
None of the aforementioned patents teach the use of a collection device that does not require bending, is collapsible, can use one bag for multiple collections, contains the mater in a closed bag and completely protects the device and the user from contamination.